


Ocho Has Hands Now (Or: The Spider Learns How To Flip People Off)

by ApolloWD



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Crack, Gen, Human AU, Humor, I am begging you, No Romance, No Sex, Oneshot, no beta we die like men, please don’t take this seriously at any cost, post-Inquisition, this was simultaneously fun and torture to write, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloWD/pseuds/ApolloWD
Summary: The Superintendent’s plan succeeded. Everyone in Elmore is human now. Some of them are grateful, some of them are resentful, and some of them just want to do the dumbest shit possible.Ocho just wants to do the dumbest shit possible.He discovers a whole new way to express his anger at everyone and everything: the ancient art of the middle finger.Hijinks ensue, and Elmore will never be the same again.Featuring: My very stupid oneshot ideas and 2 AM writing
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Ocho Has Hands Now (Or: The Spider Learns How To Flip People Off)

**Author's Note:**

> A very silly oneshot I got the idea for late at night. Hope you enjoy!

After everyone in Elmore became human, after the world collapsed in on itself and everyone found themselves in a new and strange reality, it became very apparent that not everyone was taking the change the same way. Most residents found themselves splitting amongst themselves depending on how they felt about their newfound situation.

Some of them took it in stride, or at least found some joy in their new forms eliminating a problem they once faced every day. Juke, although he sometimes found himself mute anyways, treasured his ability to speak greatly, and he often smiled to himself whenever he said “hello”. William, although he resented the Superintendent quite a bit, still realized that being able to hold things and actually _talk_ was a useful power. And Teri appreciated not being blown away by the wind every few minutes.

Some of them were angry- beyond holding on to a few shreds of resentment, they wanted their old selves back. Gumball was spearheading the movement, insisting that the student’s very individuality had been stolen from them. He still dyed his hair blue every time the dark brown below started to show, and for the first few days he had taken his mother’s mascara and used it to draw stripes on his skin. Darwin, although he believed that they should make the best of their new bodies, was always one to follow Gumball in whatever position he took. Carrie wasn’t particularly happy, either- without her floating or possession abilities, she was just another emo kid.

Some of them just wanted to try new things with their new bodies, all the things they had _kind of_ wanted to do as their old selves, but never could. Banana Joe- or just Joe, now- appreciated all the brand-new fart noises he was able to make, and Tobias was happy to have ears to cover. Leslie was happy to have a new range of makeup to use, and he spent a lot of time trying to apply his newfound skills to everyone in school.

Over time, they slowly adjusted, finding out new things they could do. The kids who were vehemently against the change soon fell by the wayside or mellowed out, and life seemed to be mostly okay. Juke and William still felt a slight sense of satisfaction every time they greeted someone in the hallway. And Joe still occasionally made fart noises.

Ocho, though, still felt the same appreciation to the same extent that he did all those months ago. Although he was a bit annoyed at his new appearance, and usually covered his dyed-black hair with a beanie, he was still excited at his body’s new abilities. He had always wanted to, and he finally could.

He was able to flip people off.

Ocho had _hands_ now, fully articulated hands with five fingers, and _everyone_ was going to see the middle one.

He heard it was some sort of insult, something usually only reserved for the most severe instances of road rage. Nobody really used it- most people in Elmore were either too kind, too young, or too high-and-mighty for such a brash gesture. Not Ocho, though. He was a _high schooler_ now- sure, only a _freshman,_ but he was mature! He was adult!

He was going to flip _everyone_ off!

And Ocho really did stick to his word. He greeted his friends with it, he greeted his enemies with it, and he greeted those he hadn’t really formed an opinion on with it (which had the bonus effect of making _them_ form their opinion on _him_.)

”Hey,” Juke would say, passing by in the hall.

”Hey,” Ocho would reply, sticking his middle finger out for all to see and grinning from ear-to-newfound-ear.

Interestingly enough, Ocho didn’t actually use it when he lost his temper. He would unleash a hailstorm of insults, or just attempt to beat the offending party up- although that was a lot harder when you were suddenly five feet tall and eighty pounds. He reserved the middle finger for everyday usage.

Over time, it started to spread. People stopped knowing it as an insult, and started knowing it as Ocho’s greeting. And because Ocho was friends with Carmen, who was friends with Leslie and Masami, the largest gossips at Elmore High, news of it spread like wildfire through the school. People started to imitate it to seem in-the-know, and eventually Ms. Simian and Principal Brown stopped trying to prevent it.

Two years after the transformation, or the Elmore Inquisition as it came to be known, after everyone had become human and taken so long to adjust, after the entire world had flipped upside down and all the citizens of Elmore were left confused and terrified, they were doing okay.

And every time someone in the Elmore eleventh grade said hello, they could expect to be greeted back with a heartfelt middle finger.


End file.
